Missing You
by MrsShepherd
Summary: Rain isn't the only thing that reminds Addison of Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**MISSING YOU**

- THE RAIN ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT REMINDS ADDISON OF SEATTLE -

It is another usual morning at the Oceanside Wellness Group, except for the fact that it is raining. Sam and Naomi stand in front of the elevator. Naomi is hugging her daughter, who will spend some days at her dad's place. Naomi is clearly not really comfortable with that. The elevator doors open and Addison's walking into the hall, completely soaked.

"It's raining" Addison mentions.

"You're wet" Sam comments.

"Because it is raining!"

Addison walks to Dell's domain, while Sam and Maya step into the elevator and leave. Naomi comes up behind Addison.

"It rains in Seattle where I left my umbrella." Addison says annoyingly. "It does not rain in Los Angeles!"

"It rains in LA." Dell answers. "It's raining right now."

"Really? Right now?"

Cooper and Violet also show up at admittance desk.

"Maya's staying at Sam's. For the whole week she's asked to stay at Sam's." Naomi tells them.

"She's growing up." Cooper comments.

"I hate her." Naomi responds.

"Are we gonna do the morning meeting?" Violet asks.

"Well, Sam's gonna be late..." Naomi answers.

"Where's Pete?" Cooper wants to know.

"He's running an errand."

Dell puts a chocolate cake on the desk.

"Is that a chocolate cake?" Naomi asks hopefully.

"Yeah. I made it, but you can have some if you want." Dell answers.

"Addison, you want to have some chocolate cake?" Naomi tries to make Addison feel better.

"Can I talk to you?" Addison asks.

Addison enters Naomi's office, followed by Naomi herself. Naomi closes the door.

"I think Maya likes Sam better than me. I think he wins." Naomi complains.

"Where are the beautiful people running in slow motion on the beach?" Addison asks.

"What?" Naomi sits down on her sofa.

"This is LA. LA's supposed to be full of swimming pools and movie stars. LA is the place you lured me to with your champagne wishes and caviar dreams."

"Okay. First of all, you need to start watching more current TV and second of all, it's just a little rain. It will pass."

"It's not about the rain. I mean, it is about the rain, but I would be fine with the rain if everything else was just a little more..."

"What?"

"I had this whole dream about moving here. That it would be better, special. That I would be... I don't fit here. I'm a surgeon. I think like a scientist."

"There's science to this. Dig in, make friends. Learn to play well with others."

"It's raining"

"Not to get all Pete's in on you, but it's raining everywhere."

**Around lunchtime**

A guy comes out of the elevator and goes to Dell's desk.

"Can I help you?" Dell asks.

"I'm looking for Addison Montgomery." The guy answers.

"Sure, I'll go find her."

Dell walks to Addison's office. She's doing some paperwork, since she doesn't have much else to do. No patients for Addison today.

"Addison? There's someone waiting for you at the desk." Dell tells her as he opens her door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, didn't ask for his name."

"His? Since when do I get male patients?"

"I guess he might not be a patient then."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

Dell walks back to his desk.

"She's be right here." Dell says. "You could wait over there, if you want." He point to some chairs.

"Thanks."

About five minutes later Addison comes out of her office and walks to Dell's desk.

"I thought you said there was someone waiting for me." She says to Dell.

"Addison?" She then hears a very familiar voice.

She turns around and sees...

**Author's Note:** So who are you guessing it is. Probably someone very familiar. Is it Derek? Mark? Or would Alex go after her. Read next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Addison is surprised. She hadn't expected Alex to turn up at the practice.

"I want to talk to you." He answers. "Would you like to have some lunch with me, somewhere downtown?"

"Alex, I..."

"Addison, please. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure. Just let me grab my coat."

Half an hour later they were arriving at some fancy lunchroom somewhere. They were both soaking wet.

"I can't believe you didn't bring an umbrella." Addison said.

"It's LA. It doesn't rain in LA."

"Well, it rains in LA. Look outside. It's raining. It's raining everywhere."

"Wow, you're all bitter and frustrated nowadays. What's LA done to you?"

They sit down somewhere in a corner in the back of the lunchroom, so they won't have to look at the terrible weather outside.

They ordered some food and drinks when a waitress came to their table and then it was silent.

"So you wanted to talk to me. What about?" Addison decides to break the silence.

"Do you like it here?" Alex asks.

"My colleagues are sometimes nice and I have a nice place now, instead of a hotel room. Why?"

"I asked if you like it here."

"Truthful answer?"

"Of course."

"Not much, yet."

"Then come back with me."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"Addison, I've made the hugest mistake by lying to you. I've been in love with you since... well, I don't even remember since when. But then Ava heard you telling Torres that you were looking for the barbeque-kind-of-guy and I'm not that person and I didn't want to waste your time, so I said I wasn't interested. But I am. Come back with me." Alex said.

"Alex, I can't..."

"Come back with me, please."

"Alex, you rejected me twice. I can't go back. I can't leave the practice after just a couple of weeks."

"You can. Please Addison, you can have your old job back. You have friends at Seattle Grace, right? You've got everything there."

"I can't go back and face every guy that has divorced me, cheated on me, or rejected me, twice."

"You're facing me already Addison."

"Stop it. I'm not going back." Addison said as she stood up and left the lunchroom angrily.

"Addison, come back!"

**Oceanside Wellness Group**

Addison arrived back at the practice all confused and upset. Dell was talking to some patients of Pete's, before pointing them to Pete's office.

"Dell, if that guy shows up again, I don't want to talk to him." Addison said as she went into her office.

Naomi saw through the windows of her office that Addison was pretty upset and decided to go and talk to her. She left her own office and knocked on Addison's door. She heard no response, just some crying, so she decided to go in without permission.

"Addison, what happened?" She asked as she closed the door behind her back.

"It's nothing." Addison answered, sniffing.

"Don't lie Addison. I want to know the truth."

"He's here."

"Who's here. Derek? Mark?"

"Alex."

"Who's Alex?"

"An intern. No wait, resident now."

"Yeah and?"

"He wants me to come back."

"And you don't want to. And that bothers you why?"

"I do want to go back. But I can't."

"You do want to go back? You really don't like it here, do you?"

"You and Sam are the only ones around here that respect me just a little bit. The others are all so distant. Like I have the plague or something, well except for Pete, when he's not trying to hit on me."

"That can't be the only reason you want to leave..."

"I'm a surgeon. I cut people open, fix them and then stitch them up and send them home. I miss that. I miss Seattle Grace. I miss being someone to the hospital. I was the best neonatal surgeon west of Manhattan. Now I'm just a plain OB/GYN, nothing more. I want to go back, but I can't."

"Why can't you go back."

"Because of them."

"Them?"

"Derek. Mark. And especially Alex."

"What happened between that intern and you that you can't go back."

It stayed silent for a while.

"Addison, what did he do wrong?"

"We slept together. First I fell in love, then we kissed and he rejected me. Then we had eye-sex all the time and we bonded. Then we had sex and he rejected me. Again."

"Okay. And now he's here and he wants you to come back."

"Yeah. He says he was lying to me all the time. That he didn't want me to waste my time because he wasn't the right one for me."

"So now he's basically saying he loves you back?"

"I guess."

"So do you still love him?"

"I do."

The crying had now stopped.

"So go back with him." Naomi said.

"I can't. I've only been here for a couple of weeks. I can't just leave you and Sam with and empty OB/GYN office."

"It's okay. You don't feel home here. I get that. When you have friends at Seattle Grace and a better paid job, you feel more home there. I don't want you to leave, but if you really don't like it here, you should go and be happy somewhere else."

"You mean it? I'll find you a new OB/GYN."

"It's okay. Go after him."

Addison jumped up and ran out of her office to Dell's desk.

"Dell! Could you call every hotel in the city until you've found the place where a certain Alex Karev is staying?"

Without a coat on Addison ran outside and to the place she's left him. She didn't expect to find him still there, sitting in front of the lunchroom in the pouring rain. Addison sat down next to him.

"Alex."

"Addison."

"Alex, I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to come back with me."

"I am coming back with you. I resigned."

"Seriously?"

Addison pressed her lips on Alex'. He opened his mouth and their tongues found each other. After just a while what seemed hours they broke apart.

"Don't you dare try to reject me now, Karev."

"I wouldn't dare."

_**Author's Note:** So it really was Alex. You didn't think it would be Derek would you? Alright, maybe I was a huge Addek in the beginning, I've seen the light. It's Addison and Alex that belong together. I can't believe Shonda didn't think so. I mean, Alex/Ava is cute, but not as cute as some real good Addisex._


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Addison. You're all... what's it you called it? Bright and shiny?" Pete said the next morning when Addison came in, not complaining about the even more rain this morning. She was again soaking wet and didn't complain.

"Yeah, well. I guess eventually things always go my way. That's good to know. Hurry up, we've got a morning meeting to do."

They entered the meeting room together. The others were pouring in some coffee and waking up. Addison also got some coffee and then sat down.

When everyone was finally sitting down and quiet, Addison stood up.

"So I've got something to tell you." She started. "I'm going back to Seattle."

It stayed quiet until Pete spoke. "Why?"

"Because I don't like it here. I used to be everything, everybody looked up to me, respected me and now, I feel like I'm a nobody. I feel like you don't give a chance. I have to break all these walls of yours down and I don't want that. Plus, it seems like I've finally gotten the guy I've wanted for a while and he wants me to come back."

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

It felt good to walk through the entrance of Seattle Grace again. It felt even better, because she was holding Alex' hand. The got onto the elevator, and of course shared some passionate kisses on their ride up to Surgery. After all, the Seattle Grace elevator were the aphrodisiac ones.

When they got out of the elevator they saw Callie and Bailey standing at the nurses' station, discussing something.

"Well, hello you two." Addison said as she and Alex came up behind them.

Callie and Bailey were startled and turned around.

"ADDISON!" They said in unison and gave her a hug. "We've missed you so much!"

"Come on, it's only been a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, well still too long! We thought you were never coming back again."

"So did I, until Karev here showed up."

"Oh, so that's where you were. You couldn't even tell me you were leaving for LA? I'm your Chief Resident!"

"Come on Callie, easy on him. He got you your friend back."

Derek and Mark – who had been bonding since Addison had been gone – also came to the nurses' station. They heard the commotion.

"Addison, your back!" They both said happily.

"Well, it looks like I should've stayed in LA. You've been bonding."

Derek and Mark looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we have." Derek said.

"Well I have some chatting up to do with Richard, so I'll talk to you soon okay. Just need to get my job back first."

**Richard Webber's Office**

There was a knock on Richard's door. He was busy filling in some paperwork for some kind of machine he really wanted.

"Come in."

Addison opened the door and went in.

"Chief."

"Addison. You're back. Just for some visiting or do you want something from me."

"Well, actually. The last. I'd like my job back." She said as she sat down. "And you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say I told you so."

"I don't have to. You've already said it yourself. So LA wasn't as planned?"

"Not completely, but the arrival of one of my colleagues here – who wanted me to come back – changed my mind."

"Let me guess. Alex Karev. Torres said he'd left without any notification. Is there something going on with you?"

Addison turned a little bit red.

"I'm sorry Richard. I'm following Derek's footsteps. Falling for an intern, I still can't believe it."  
"He's not an intern anymore. He's got his own bunch of interns, right now. Remember?"

"Well, Richard. This thing between us has been going on for a while now, even before the ferry crash and everything, so. I still fell for an intern."

"Well, you can start right away. It's been quite chaotic on Neonatal without. I'm really glad you're back, Montgomery."

**Cafeteria**

"So, how's your first day back at work?" Callie asked.

Addison, Callie and Bailey were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Chaotic. To say the least. In LA I had one patient a day. Now I've got one patient a minute again. Figuratively speaking. Plus some good kisses."

"Didn't need to hear you going on at it with one of my interns." Bailey said.

"He's not your intern anymore." Callie said. "I'm the boss!"

"Haha, funny. Why do you always try to hurt me with that."

"Well, I just like the look on your face when I do that."

"So what's been going on since I've been gone? Except for the fact that Burke's left and Derek and Mark are acting like best friends again."

"You really want to know?" Callie asked. "I'll spare you the details then."

"Say it."

"Ah well, it looks like there's not much of Derek and Meredith left, except for the part where they were good at. Plus, we've got a new intern, called Grey. You know, in Meredith's half-sister or something. And apparently Derek flirts with her all the time."

"Ouch!"

"Well, that's everything. And I still think George might have been sleeping with Izzie, but I'm glad you're here, so you can tell me it's all in my head."

Then Addison's pager went. She looked at it and it was a 911.

"Okay. Back to the job." She said as she stood up and went down to the ER.

"Where's the emergency?" She asked a nurse.

"Emergency? It's called the Emergency Room. It's all emergencies. Take a look outside."

Addison walked outside and saw Alex sitting outside.

"There's no emergency, is there?"

"Yeah there is. Me. I think I have this problem with my heart. It feels like it's beating way to fast."

"Funny Karev." Addison sat as she sat down next to him.

"Glad to be back?" Alex asked.

"Definitely. But things would be even better after you've come up and help me with all that squishy and pink happiness and this..."

Once again she put her lips on his and their world disappeared.

**- The End -**

_**Author's Note: **__Well, there it was. My three-chapter fic. Hope you liked it. I might do an epilogue or something later. So, let me know what you think._


End file.
